1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for controlling game operation state data for a game machine.
2. Prior Art
Generally, a game operation state data control device for business purposes causes a game program installed in a ROM of a game machine to initiate operation when a coin is put in the machine. The number of coins put in is counted by a coin counter or the like. Frequency of uses of the game program is known from the number of coins put in.
A problem with the game operation state data control device described above is that only the number of coins can be known as game operation state data. An accurate game operation state can not be obtained.